iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/Power of Six film, if it were to happen
Here are my ideas of a Power of Six film, if it were to happen ever. I am only changing things to prevent continuity errors from the last film. For example: - I am cutting down the number of Mogadorians in this movie, as they were SO OP in the 1st movie. - Since Krauls were not used in the 1st movie, I will have Olivia be killed by a couple Piken - Some various scenes are ommitted - I am keeping the legacies as well, only have it be revealed that Six's Teleportation is actually invisibility, and her fireproof legacy is Elemental manipulation, while John DOES get the fireproof legacy in this film. - No Xitharis stone, and no healing stone either. - John is interrogated by Agent Purdy, not Murphy. - Also, I will have the Military intervene in the Battle of Santa Teresa, as well as Six. - Ella isn't an Aeternus. - The Mark subplot from Return to Paradise is added in, to avoid confusion. - The biggest difference, however, is that John, Six, BK, and Sam already know the last locations of each Garde. Since number five WAS in florida at the time (I think?), I will make their first destination Florida, revaling it to be a trap (that FIve set up). Also, that will be why Six goes to Santa Teresa and later India, while John and Sam go to West VA, instead of the reasons stated in the book. Plot: Ohio Authorities investigate the Paradise High School incident, and they discover a connection, and public outrage against Henri and John ensues. Meanwhile, there is an exposition narration from Marina in Santa Teresa, who has just met an 11-year-old girl named Ella, who then become best friends. During this time, she is making a hideout and is studying Number Four on the internet. 30 cops and two helicopters attack the trio on the road. John fights a few of them with his enhancement abilities, and Six carries Sam while John carries the chest, and they run extremely fast away from the cops. Bernie Kosar flies away (in the form of an Eagle), and John meets Mark’s dad, and punches him away after disarming him. John uses telekinesis to bring down the two choppers, and to stop them from crashing. They make it out, and head for Florida, believing that Number Five is there. Six trains Sam and John at the house, and on the way she tells them about her backstory five months ago. Marina is constantly bullied by four girls in Santa Teresa. They push her into the water of a lake, and Marina would have drowned if not for her underwater breathing ability. A group of seven mogs blow up the house. One attacks John and Sam, the latter of which tries to fight the Mogadorian, which laughs at Sam’s humiliation. John kills the Mog, and takes it’s weapon. Sam kills a second by impaling it with it’s sword, and takes the sword. Six kills four of them with ease, but one blasts her and then John. John, completely dazed from the shot, is about to be killed, but then Bernie Kosar kills the last Mog. Six removes the bug on their car, and they travel back to Paradise, after Sam and John read Henri’s letter, revealing a clue that might be in Paradise. Seven, Meanwhile, has an unannounced leave before El Festin to visit her hideout, only to find what she thinks is a Mogadorian footprint. She begs Adelina to open her chest, to no avail. After a heartfelt conversation with her best friend Hector Ricardo, Crayton visits them. Marina avoids him, mistaking him for a Mog scout. Ella helps Seven find her chest in the Covent, and they are attacked by several girls. Seven knocks them out, and uses a healing legacy on Ella, who hurt her head during the fight. Seven also uses this legacy on Carlotta Ricardo, Hector’s mother. John, Sam, and Six, on their way to Paradise, agree that they should go to Spain and India next, after getting to Sam’s dad’s white tablet, which has crucial information. Seven, meanwhile, drugs Adelina and coerces her into opening her chest, which sets off a homing device for the Mogadorians to track. Meanwhile Crayton slips into the covent tower, and Marina barely slips away with Adelina and the chest. Crayton burns the loric symbol of ten on the mountain to distract the Mogadorians and buy them time. Meanwhile, John, Six, and Sam have made it to the Goode house. They are attacked by about 15 Mogadorians, led by another commander. A battle ensues, starting when Sam shoots at them with a cannon, while Six turns invisible and takes their weapons, and John throws down trees with telekinesis, and the loric win. John and Sam go to Sarah to cause a diversion. Sarah texts Mark, who is caught red handed by his father, who sends the FBI to them. Mark at the time was trying to clear John's name. John and Sam are arrested and taken to a local FBI base, and John is interrogated by Agent Purdy. A group of 7 soldiers and a commander attack the Homeland security base, with a Piken. Seven of them go in the room with John and Sam. John uses Telekinesis and uses it to kill four of them. Sam kills the other three with a blaster. Six kills the final one, and Bernie Kosar finishes off the Piken. Six is very infuriated at John for getting himself captured. Sam and John steal Mogadorian weapons and head to west VA to get his chest. Six says that they better get to the location of Numbers Seven, Eight, and Nine, the last of which is coincidentally held at the same base as John’s chest, and she leaves Sam and John after giving them instructions on the West Virginia base. Sam and Six kiss, and then Six says she'll head for Spain and then India. Several Mogs, meanwhile, are on Seven's tail. They murder a lookalike of Seven, while Adelina and Marina decide to leave. Other girls and nuns evacuate the Covent as more Mogadorians arrive. Marina and Adelina go to a courtyard via telekinesis, and are cornered by 4 Mogadorian Soldiers. Adelina fatally injures one, but the Soldier kills Adelina with its sword. Marina, angered by Adelina's death, kills the second soldier and then one more. The last soldier is killed by a mysterious man with a Loric Blaster, revealed to be Crayton, who arrives with Ella, who he says is Number Ten. Crayton kills another 3 soldiers with his blaster before running out energy, and then they go and meet Marina's best friend Hector, who has learned everything. Hector drives them to a lake, followed by the Mogs who have destroyed Santa Teresa. Then Crayton summons a chimaera, Olivia, who shape-shifts into a plesiosaur-like creature. Olivia attacks, but is overwhelmed and killed by 3 piken, after killing 13 Mogs. When they leave the car, a massive battle ensues. Hector and Crayton mow down at least 15 soldiers using blasters, and Number Six, who was on her way to find them, joins them, killing a piken and 7 soldiers. Ella tries to go to safety, but Hector, protecting Seven’s Loric chest, is killed by a piken. Hector dies in Marina’s arms, using his dying breath to give Marina the chest. The remaining 15 mogs are killed in an air strike from the spanish military, who also see the group as a threat. After burying Hector under the dam, Six tells the group that they have to go to India, to find number Eight. Meanwhile, Sam and John, after leaving Bernie Kosar behind, sneak into the base. They kill 2 Mog guards, and shut down the security system after locating Number Nine, as well as his and John's chest. They kill 8 more soldiers near them before they can raise the alarm. Sam and John look for their chests, and they go to the animal pen. There, John kills a piken, while Sam finds Number Nine and their chests. A group of 30 Mogadorian Soldiers, led by Setrakus Ra (who had just arrived on Earth), attack them, capturing Sam, while John and Nine escape (after Nine kicks some serious ass) and meet Bernie Kosar out front. John, while looking back at Sam being driven away, is hit in the face by a cannon blaster. Nine drives Four and BK away, and they make it to an abandoned house 100 miles away. In an after credits scene, Mark and Sarah have snuck in to the Goode house. They narrowly escape the FBI, but Sarah is later captured. Mark is interrogated, but pleads ignorance. Cast: John- Alex Pettyfer Six- Teresa Palmer Sam- Callan McAuliffe Marina- Anna Popplewell Adelina- Joan Cusack Ella- Ryan Newman Nine- Liam Hemsworth Crayton- Matthew Bomer Hector- Robert Downey Jr. Henri (flashback)- Timothy Olyphant Katarina (flashback)- Rachael Weisz Mark- Jake Abel Sarah- Diana Argon Setrakus Ra- The Rock Agent Purdy- Michael Douglas Category:Blog posts